


Uma dose de amor ou duas?

by nely_midgar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gotham City - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Passion, Plan, unrelated
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nely_midgar/pseuds/nely_midgar
Summary: Edward John Lupin-Black é um mago e metamorfo, filho adotivo do auror recém aposentado, Harry James Potter Black.Durante toda a sua vida, Teddy viu seu pai cuidar dele ou focar no trabalho, nunca namorando sério. Bom, estava na hora de mudar isso e ele terá um ótimo aliado.
Relationships: Damian Wayne / Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 22





	Uma dose de amor ou duas?

Hoje foi o último dia dos NIEM's e Teddy estava feliz por isso. 

Caminhando até os jardins, Teddy repassou tudo em sua cabeça, para ter certeza de que nada faltava. O menino estava ansioso para chegar em casa. 

Caminhando lentamente para aproveitar a recente paz, ele não percebeu que alguém se aproximava. A semana havia sido tão exaustiva, que até seus próprios pensamentos lhe davam dor de cabeça. Então ele estava grato por tudo ter terminado. 

— Ei, Teddy. Está indo para onde? — Uma garota de cabelos loiros se aproximou dele sorrindo. Ao chegar perto dele, ela passou um dos braços pela cintura do menino. 

— Olá, Vicky. Estava apenas indo aos jardins para relaxar. — Ele respondeu para a garota. 

Victoire Weasley era a filha de Bill e Fleur Weasley. A menina era dois anos mais nova que ele, então enquanto ele fazia seus NIEM's, ela fazia os NOM's. Os dois foram criados juntos, então eram muito próximos, e quando chegaram à Hogwarts, isso não mudou. 

Teddy era um lufano e Vicky era uma grifinória. Com idades diferentes e casas diferentes, eles só conseguiam se encontrar nos fins de semana ou durante as refeições, pois nem os horários livres se batiam. 

O lufano amava a amiga, mas era isso, uma amiga. Vicky parecia não entender isso. A menina parecia fissurada nele e as vezes isso o assustava. O pior não era apenas isso, parecia que todos tinham expectativas de que eles ficassem juntos. 

Victoire era linda, isso ele admitia, mas ela não tinha "as partes certas". Ele sabia que era gay. Totalmente gay. Essa certeza se devia ao fato de todos seus ex parceiros de cama serem homens. 

Teddy era confiante agora, mas quando estava no início da puberdade e percebeu que seus olhos se demoravam nos meninos, ele se assustou. Quando chegou em casa, ele parecia um lobinho assustado e isso preocupou seu pai adotivo. Levou quase um mês para ele se abrir com seu pai. Eventualmente aconteceu. Harry apenas sorriu e acalmou seus pensamentos. 

Depois que ele estava mais calmo, chegou "a conversa". Não é preciso dizer que tudo foi embaraçoso. Seu padrinho o advertiu sobre se proteger quando chegasse a hora e para tomar cuidado com sua força. 

Ele poderia não ser um lobisomem, mesmo sendo filho de um, mas ele herdou alguns traços. A força, o desejo por bifes médios e ter um companheiro veio com os genes. A irritação com a lua cheia estava lá, mas ele não se virava e sempre tinha uma poção para acalma-lo.

O menino ainda não havia conhecido seu companheiro, isso não o entristecia. Não era algo pelo qual desejava, mas sabia que surgiria um momento em que sua magia o empurraria para encontrar o predestinado. 

— Você vai me visitar nas férias, certo? — A menina o tirou de seus pensamentos. 

— Desculpe, Vicky, mas não vai dar. O pai e eu vamos viajar para comemorar minha formatura. — Não era toda a verdade, mas a menina não precisava saber.

— Eu poderia ir? 

— Vicky, será apenas nós dois. Queremos um tempo para nós. Todas as férias nos vemos, você me verá no Yule. 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Ainda caminhando, Teddy novamente repassou todo o plano em sua cabeça. Ele estava nervoso e sabia que deveria educar suas feições quando chegassem em casa. Seu pai o conhecia muito bem e sabia quando ele estava planejando algo. 

— Teddy, Eu gosto de você... — Victoire finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu também gosto de você, Vicky. Você é minha melhor amiga. 

— Não é da mesma forma... — A menina parou por um momento antes de falar com convicção. — Teddy, quer ser meu namorado? Eu gosto de você faz tempo e nossa família parece aceitar. 

É claro que Teddy queria falar com sua amiga que isso não seria possível, ele já planejava como contar que seu interesse estava apenas no sexo masculino, mas o pedido de Victoire o pegou de surpresa. Ele não imaginava que ela seria tão ousada a esse ponto. Antes que pudesse responder, a menina o beijou. Quando ele conseguir colocar uma distância segura entre eles, as falas saíram automaticamente de sua boca. 

— Vicky, Eu sou gay. — Ele mesmo se assustou com as palavras. 

Victoire olhou para ele e saiu chorando. Bem, não era assim que ele queria explicar para ela, mas ele estava tão desesperado para tirar a boca dela da sua própria que seu cérebro não registou nada. 

Isso daria uma bagunça, e uma bagunça que ele não gostava. Os Weasley cairiam em cima dele sobre magoar Victoire, mas eles eram os culpados, enquanto todos diziam que eles formariam um ótimo casal, iludindo a garota, ele sempre tentou deixar claro que ele a via como uma amiga. 

Tanto a família quanto a escola achavam que os dois não estavam juntos porque ele queria respeitar a virtude da garota e que estava esperando ela se formar também. Bem, não era isso. 

Não faria bem pensar nisso. Então ele simplesmente voltou para o dormitório para descansar. Teddy falou com alguns amigos que estavam conversando na sala comunal e depois seguiu para o dormitório. O lufano dormiu rapidamente devido ao cansaço que se acumulou durante a semana. 

O dia seguinte passou rapidamente. Aconteceu tanta coisa e ele agindo apenas no automático fez com que só fosse voltar à realidade quando o expresso estava chegando em Londres. Ele tinha licença para aparatação, mas seu pai havia dito que mesmo assim viria buscá-lo. Era como uma tradição para os dois. 

Quando o trem parou, ele rapidamente pegou seu malão e se despediu de seus amigos saindo logo à procura de Harry. Assim que ele o encontrou, cortou a população tentando chegar ao seu destino. 

— Pronto? 

— Mais do que pronto. — Teddy sorriu e logo sentiu a familiar sensação de um puxo no umbigo quando seu pai os aparatou. Assim que se viram no átrio, Harry o mandou se arrumar pro jantar.

Quando eles se encontraram já vestidos confortavelmente na sala de jantar, Teddy desatou a contar tudo o que acontecera aquele ano, Harry ouvia tudo com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios. 

Assim que terminaram o jantar, eles se retiraram para a sala de estar. Um elfo doméstico trouxe o chá enquanto eles se acomodavam no sofá em frente à lareira.

— Está animado para ver seu amigo? 

— Pai, eu nem acredito que finalmente vou conhecê-lo. Eu mandei uma mensagem para ele antes do jantar, a voz dele também estava animada. 

— Bom, então descanse que vamos pegar a chave de portal amanhã de manhã. 

— Como vamos chegar até Gotham? 

— A chave está programada para chegar no Congresso, de lá, nós vamos pegar o jatinho. Não tem como irmos de carro, a viagem seria mais longa. 

— Pai, você finalmente tá aproveitando seu dinheiro bem. — Teddy riu meio zombando.

— Pirralho... vai logo pro seu quarto. E espero que amanhã as malas já estejam prontas. 

— Sim, sim. Já entendi. Velhão. — Teddy correu para o quarto, rindo do olhar falsamente horrorizado do pai. 

Assim que chegou no quarto, ele adicionou algumas bugigangas na sua mala já pronta e se preparou para ir para a cama. Quando estava encostado em seus travesseiros, pegou o celular e ligou para Damian. 

— Teddy, olá! 

— Ei, Damian. 

— Já está indo dormir? 

— Sim, liguei apenas para perguntar se o encontro vai realmente rolar amanhã. 

— Claro, o piquenique, certo? Eu te darei as coordenadas do parque. 

— Isso vai facilitar nosso caminho. Nos vemos amanhã? 

— Isso, amanhã. Ah, e não tomem café da manhã, mesmo que estejam com fome. Vocês chegarão de madrugada. 

— Agradeço pelo aviso. O pai provavelmente também não sabe da grande diferença de horário. 

— De acordo com o que você diz... 

Ambos os garotos riram e logo se despediram, sabendo que Teddy precisaria de um descanso. 

Na manhã seguinte, Teddy levantou da cama e chamou um elfo, avisando que eles não comeriam antes de sair, por conta do fuso horário. O elfo assentiu e foi avisar ao outro morador bruxo da mansão. 

Teddy já estava pronto e se preparou para aparatar no quarto do pai. Seus quartos eram em alas diferentes da mansão. Mesmo sendo apenas os dois, Harry escolheu a mansão Potter para viver. Os motivos ainda eram desconhecidos, mas Teddy não se importava muito. 

Antes que ele pudesse aparatar, houve uma batida na porta do seu quarto e logo ela se abriu, apresentando seu pai. 

— Pai, bom dia. Estava indo te acordar agora. 

— Bom dia, filhote. Estava preparando algumas papeladas, não queria deixar algo pendente antes das nossas férias. 

— Finalmente vai aproveitar algo. Quando foi a última vez que você se divertiu? Foi com os fundadores? 

— Ora, pirralho... 

E assim se passou o tempo até eles pegarem a chave de portal e partirem para a tão esperada férias. 

Seu pai era um auror aposentado e passou a cuidar dos negócios das famílias Potter e Black. Ele agora era como os antigos Lordes, a diferença era que ele não mais usava os assentos no Wizengamot, na verdade, ele os usava apenas quando os votos empatavam em algumas decisões, mas fora isso, ele apenas administrou os negócios da família. Todos os verões, ele também ensinava à Teddy o lugar que ele um dia ocuparia, sendo o herdeiro Black. 

Finalmente tirando férias, ele esperava que seu pai estivesse um pouco alheio para não perceber o que ele e Damian prepararam. 

Teddy conheceu Damian através das redes sociais. Eles se deram bem instantaneamente. Aquilo foi crescendo e hoje eram ambos melhores amigos. Quando Teddy disse que seu pai era solteiro e ele queria que o pai encontrasse alguém, Damian citou que com o pai era o mesmo. Depois de muito pensarem, chegaram à mesma conclusão, juntar Harry e Bruce. 

É claro que foram meses planejando como isso aconteceria. Quando seu pai disse que como presente de formatura, eles iriam viajar para o destino de sua escolha, tudo se tornou mais fácil. Seus pais se conheceram, mas não trocaram muitas palavras, era apenas o necessário para saber que seus filhos não estavam falando com um assassino potencial. Os dois homens eram ocupados com seus negócios. Bruce tinha uma empresa para administrar, e Harry tinha alguns negócios tanto no mundo mágico quanto no mundo trouxa. 

Teddy nunca falou sobre sua magia para o amigo. Seu pai havia contornado algumas alas em torno da mansão para que a tecnologia funcionasse, e eles sempre iam ao mundo trouxa, mas isso não queria dizer que ele estava confortável para falar sobre sua magia à algum trouxa. Claro, ele sabia que ele não poderia esconder isso por muito tempo de Damian se quisesse que amizade entre eles continuasse, seu amigo tinha um ótimo faro para isso. 

Quando chegou o horário do almoço, eles se arrumaram e foram de carro até a localização que Damian havia enviado. Os dois não precisaram procurar muito, logo eles viram Damian e Bruce sentados num banco com uma cesta ao lado. 

Era estranho fazer um piquenique com os dois homens, parecia que a imagem não batia, mas isso traria tranquilidade para o almoço, o que os ajudaria. 

— Damian! 

— Teddy! 

Os meninos logo se abraçaram. Bruce sorriu para o filho de 17 anos. Ele percebeu que os meninos eram próximos, doía toda vez que eles se despediam pela chamada quando as aulas de Teddy iniciavam, já que ele estudava em um internato. Mas agora que os meninos se formaram, ele esperava ver mais do sorriso do filho, já que eles teriam tempo para se ver e conversar.

— Bruce Wayne? 

— Sou eu. E você é Harry Potter? 

— Isso mesmo. — Ambos apertaram as mãos e se viraram para os meninos. 

— Garotos? Vocês não estão com fome? 

— Meu estômago está roncando de fome. — Teddy disse. Isso tinha que vir dele. 

— Nós temos uma área reservada?

— Sim, eu liguei e marquei quando soube. É mais fácil e assim teremos mais paz. — Bruce respondeu a pergunta de Harry. 

Os quatro seguiram o caminho e quando chegaram, estenderam um pano na grama. Quando eles começaram a tirar as comidas e os talheres da cesta, a chuva caiu. 

— Não acredito, justo hoje? — Teddy reclamou, já vendo os planos irem embora junto com a água da chuva. 

— Está sempre nublado nessa cidade, só temos certeza de que vai chover quando a chuva realmente começa. — Damian disse.

— Bem, então o que faremos? — Harry perguntou assim que eles guardaram as coisas e acharam um abrigo da chuva. 

— Eu e Teddy ainda nem conversamos direito. Ainda quero almoçar com ele. — Damian logo disse. 

— Se vocês concordarem, podemos ir até minha casa, mas ela é longe daqui. — Harry pensou em voz alta. 

— Nós podemos ir até a mansão, ela não é tão longe. — Bruce comentou enquanto observava o homem à sua frente. Quando ele o viu, seus olhos apreciaram a vista, mas vendo o belo rapaz encharcado de chuva, parecia que essa era a imagem correta. Isso levou seu sangue para o sul. 

Damian percebendo o olhar de seu pai, sorriu internamente e concordou com as palavras. Com alguma persuasão, Harry concordou. Quando as decisões foram tomadas e os avisos foram dados, eles entraram no carro de Bruce e o motorista e mordomo, Alfred, os levou até a mansão. 

— Esse lugar é incrível. Quem decorou tem bom gosto. — Teddy disse numa lufada. 

— Não encha ainda mais o ego do meu pai, Teddy. — Damian sorriu. 

— Damian, leve o senhor Lupin para o seu quarto e empreste uma muda de roupa. Não será bom passar o dia molhado. 

— Claro. Vamos Teddy. Preciso te mostrar o meu quarto. — Assim que os meninos saíram, Bruce se virou para o outro homem. 

— Senhor Potter, siga-me, por favor. Posso emprestar uma muda de roupa para você. Tenho certeza que as de Damian não caberão no senhor.

Harry apenas acenou e seguiu o homem escadas acima. 

Quando todos se reencontraram na sala, Alfred chegou com alguns sanduíches para o almoço e os deixou na mesa de centro. 

O almoço passou tranquilo com algumas conversas. Damian e Teddy se perderam na conversa. Enquanto isso, Bruce e Harry conversavam sobre negócios. Quando começou a ficar tarde, Harry chamou seu motorista e ele e Teddy foram embora. 

A semana passou com os meninos se encontrando e algumas vezes, os pais acompanhavam. 

No final de semana, Teddy acordou cedo e foi ao quarto do pai. 

— Teddy? — Seu pai perguntou sonolento quando sentiu o peso na cama mudar. 

— Sim. Eu chamei Damian e Bruce para almoçarem aqui, está tudo bem? 

— Oh, sim... — O homem mais velho bocejou um pouco. — Que dia? — A voz sonolenta ainda estava presente. 

— Hoje. 

— Hoje? Tudo bem... agora volta a dormir... 

Teddy apenas esperou. Sabendo que quando as palavras afundassem na mente sonolenta de seu pai, ele despertaria. 

Três.

Dois. 

Um. 

— Hoje? — Seu pai gritou enquanto se levantava. Ele desatou a rir do desespero do pai.

A manhã passou da mesma forma. Harry brigando com o filho por não ter contado antes e Teddy apenas rindo escondido. 

Para receber bem os convidados de ultima hora (cortesia de Teddy), ele decidiu preparar o almoço sem a ajuda dos elfos. Ele fez tudo do zero, desde à preparação da massa até à calda da sobremesa. 

Damian e Bruce chegaram antes que ele pudesse tirar a massa do forno. Bruce se ofereceu para preparar a mesa da cozinha, enquanto Teddy e Damian se trancaram em algum cômodo da casa. 

Quando tudo estava pronto, os meninos chegaram e sentaram, já enchendo os pratos. Houve muitos elogios e um Harry muito sorridente por ter agradado os convidados. 

Quando se retiraram para a sala, Teddy os avisou que estaria indo para o quarto mostrar alguma coisa à Damian. 

— Senhor Potter-Black, seu carro já foi limpo. Deseja algum serviço meu ainda hoje? — O motorista apareceu na sala. 

— Não, Marlon, você pode ir para casa. Teddy e eu ficaremos em casa por hoje. Você pode vir amanhã depois do almoço. 

— Obrigado, senhor. Até mais. 

Enquanto a troca ocorria, Bruce apenas observava com um grande ponto de interrogação em sua cabeça. 

— Potter-Black? Pensei que fosse apenas Potter. 

— Eu nasci um Potter, mas meu padrinho, um Black, me adotou. Teddy é Lupin-Black, já que eu, padrinho e sendo um Black, o adotei. 

— Imaginei que ele tivesse esse sobrenome por causa da família materna, mesmo o Black estando no final.

— Sua avó era prima do meu padrinho, ambos com o mesmo sangue. Quando adotei Teddy, optei por colocar o Black, já que é o direito dele. 

— Eu entendo... O sobrenome Black tem ligação com as diversas empresas espalhadas pelo mundo com esse sobrenome? 

— Bem, algumas. Com as empresas Black, uso meu nome Harrison Black. Com as empresas Potter, uso meu nome Harry Potter. 

— Isso quer dizer que você é mais rico que eu. 

— Bem, Bruce, desculpe por te fazer cair 5 metros do seu ego. — Harry brincou, fazendo com que Bruce soltasse uma verdadeira risada por conta da ousadia. 

— Acho que você está aprendendo rápido com Damian. — Ele bufou divertido. 

— Estamos passando muito tempo juntos, o que posso fazer? 

Os dois riram mais um pouco com a brincadeira antes de Bruce ficar sóbrio. 

— E a senhora Potter-Black? Por que ela não veio para a viagem? — Veio a pergunta ousada.

Harry, desde o almoço, percebeu o jogo de Bruce.

— Bem, senhor Wayne... — Harry adoçou a voz. — Não há uma senhora Potter-Black. Mas há um cargo para um outro senhor Potter-Black. — Ele lambeu os lábios e mostrou sua fachada inocente. 

Os olhos de Bruce escureceram ainda mais e Harry percebeu a mudança. Chegando mais perto, ele deu um leve impulso em sua magia para que seu perfume se espalhasse. O bruxo viu que o controle de Bruce estava escorregando, e ele estava adorando isso.

— Você está jogando comigo... — A voz era grossa e o tom enviou calafrios para a coluna do mais jovem. 

— Bruce Wayne... — Harry riu melodiosamente. — Se um pode jogar, dois podem. 

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada, seus lábios já estavam grudados um no outro. 

— Quarto? 

— Andar de cima. Terceira porta. — Harry respondeu e eles voltaram a mapear cada boca. Sem perceberem dois pares de olhos os vigiando. 

Quando os mais velhos sumiram escadas acima, Teddy e Damian se sentaram no sofá e soltaram um longo suspiro... 

— Isso foi... 

— Bizarro. — Teddy terminou. 

— O nosso plano não funcionou. 

— O que serve de consolo é que agora eles estão com suas bocas grudadas como se dependessem disso para viver. 

— Eu preciso tirar essa imagem da cabeça. 

— Um obliviate funcionaria? — Damian perguntou. 

— Com certeza. 

Teddy estava feliz por não ter mais que esconder o segredo do amigo. Damian contou à ele sobre suas escapadas noturnas e o que ele fazia com Bruce, sempre caçando criminosos. Tendo confiança para contar à Damian já que o menino lhe contou seu segredo, ele falou sobre a magia. 

Damian sabia que a magia era real, mas não daquele jeito. Ele ficou feliz. Durante a semana, eles conversavam sobre isso. Hoje, ele pediu para Teddy contar sobre ele ter herdado algumas coisas do pai lobisomem. 

— Então... 

— Oh, sim. Bem, a lua ainda me traz certa irritação mas eu não sou obrigado a virar um lobo, na verdade, o meu animago é um lobo por conta dessa influencia. 

— Parece legal ter a habilidade de se tornar um animal. 

Teddy, feliz, começou a contar como foi o processo de se tornar um animago e a ajuda que recebeu do pai. 

Damian estava contente observando a animação do amigo. Ele começou a gostar de Teddy alguns meses depois que se conheceram. Quando ele o viu pessoalmente pela primeira vez, seu coração disparou. Ele admitia que estava completamente apaixonado pelo amigo bruxo. Sem perceber, ele colocou seus lábios aos de Teddy em um breve momento antes de perceber o que estava fazendo e se separar, dando um pulo e saindo do sofá. 

— Teddy, me desculpe. Eu realmente não deveria... Eu-só... Me desculpe. 

— Damian, acalme-se. Não há nada o que se desculpar, eu não estou bravo. 

Depois de um momento, Teddy conseguiu acalmar amigo histérico.

— Damian, eu preciso te falar algo... 

— Você tem namorada? Eu não acredito... desculpe por ter feito isso... Eu não estava pensando nas minhas ações... 

— Damian! — Teddy berrou tentando chamar a atenção do amigo. Quando conseguiu, ele continuou. — Eu não tenho problemas em beijar você, mas você precisa saber que como qualquer outra criatura que eu te falei e assim como meu pai, eu tenho um companheiro. 

— Eu estraguei tudo? — Perguntou preocupado e com um tom triste na voz.

— Não, Damian. O que eu estou tentando te dizer, mas você me interrompe, é que eu encontrei meu companheiro. E eu tive receio de dizer que era você, pois pensei que você era totalmente hetero.

— Oh... — Damian olhou para o amigo por um tempo sem dizer outra coisa. Teddy sabia que nesse tipo de assunto, seu amigo era lerdo. Quando se passaram quase cinco minutos inteiros, ele voltou à realidade. Teddy percebeu isso quando seus olhos ficaram maiores. — Oh, companheiro! Eu sou ele? 

— Sim, Damian. — Ele bufou meio exasperado e meio aliviado. 

— Eu não sei o que dizer... você está feliz? 

— Sim, estou feliz. Por que não estaria? 

— Você parecia alarmado quando te beijei. Pensei que não havia gostado. 

— Eu fiquei dessa forma porque queria que você soubesse no que estava se metendo. Se um lobo e seu companheiro se acasala, isso é será para o resto da vida. E eu não acho que estou pronto para dar um pulo tão grande assim. Ainda é novo pra mim. 

— Eu tive tempo para me acostumar à ideia de que gosto de você, então nós podemos apenas nos conhecer mais, talvez intimamente, antes de qualquer coisa ser decidida.

— Fico feliz por isso, Damian. Acredito que seja uma ótima ideia. — Teddy sorriu e puxou seu companheiro para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Quando se separaram, Damian parecia atordoado. 

— Eu realmente quero outro desse. 

— Quantos você desejar, meu Dan. 

A tarde passou com Teddy e Damian se conhecendo melhor e Bruce e Harry testando seus limites no quarto. 

Harry e Bruce adoraram o corpo um do outro e se perdiam em prazer. Quando eles se lembraram dos meninos, tomaram um rápido banho para tirar o cheiro de sexo e desceram as escadas. 

Bruce foi o primeiro que viu os meninos e parou abruptamente na escada. Harry não percebendo, se chocou contra Bruce antes de olhar por cima do ombro do mais velho e ver a cena. 

Damian e Teddy trocavam leves selares, mas estavam perdidos em seu próprio mundo. Não querendo assustar os meninos, os dois voltaram um pouco nas escadas e desceram fazendo barulho para despertar os jovens. Quando entraram na sala, os dois estavam com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mas não disseram nada. 

— Eu vou preparar o jantar. Bruce, sei que você não é desses, mas poderia me ajudar na cozinha. 

— Claro... 

Os dois adultos entraram na cozinha e Damian e Teddy se entreolharam, pensando que os adultos estavam tentando agir normalmente, como se não tivessem passado a tarde toda fazendo sexo. 

Enquanto os mais velhos entravam na cozinha, para deixar os meninos voltarem aos beijos, eles começaram uma leve conversa.

Harry queria contar a Bruce sobre ser um mago, mas ainda não tinha muita certeza. Antes que sua coragem grifinória se esvaísse, ele soltou. 

— Eu sou um bruxo.

Bruce que estava colocando a mesa enquanto Harry preparava os sanduíches, apenas o olhou e acenou com a cabeça, se perdendo em pensamentos.

Depois de algum tempo, Harry falou novamente.

— Bem, não vai dizer nada? 

— Eu suspeitei que você estivesse escondendo algo... 

— Você não está alarmado ou incrédulo por eu ser um bruxo?

— Não. Também há coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. Agora que você me disse isso, posso te contar depois como um gesto de confiança. 

— Você sabe sobre o meu mundo? Você parece tão calmo com isso. Nem vai pedir uma demonstração? 

— Se você quiser, tudo bem. Mas Alfred é um aborto, então aprendi algumas coisas. 

— Oh... bem, fiquei receoso de te contar...

— É compreensível. Com as histórias que meu mordomo me contou, é de se esperar que vocês se escondam.

Harry não falou mais nada, mas observou Bruce. Pela primeira vez, ele sentiu essa paixão ardente. Bruce fora um amante maravilhoso, e ele queria mais. Pois então, que os jogos de sedução comece. Depois de ter lido sobre o homem tendo um amante diferente por noite, ele faria de tudo para seduzi-lo. Ele era um bruxo que não dividia seus ganhos. 

Sem saber, Bruce imaginava o mesmo. Harry tinha sua fachada inocente, mas na cama era ele quem comandava. Bruce nunca havia sentido tamanho prazer. Seria pura burrice perder um amante assim. Claro que ele não estava pronto para um relacionamento muito sério, mas se ele era possessivo e queria Harry apenas para si, ele sabia que precisava abrir mão de algo para conquistar o mago. 

Quando terminaram, eles chamaram os meninos e todos se sentaram a mesa. 

O jogo de sedução já havia começado e eles tentaram manter discreto, mas nada escapa de Teddy e Damian. 

— Parece-me que o plano dose de paixão foi concluído. — Damian sussurrou para Teddy que apenas concordou.

Do outro lado da mesa, Harry viu os meninos próximos e comentou com Bruce. 

— Nosso plano deu certo, a dose de paixão os derrubou. 

— Não acredito que eles não perceberam... 

— Nós somos bons nisso. — Comentou Harry. Ele e Bruce viram o jeito que eles conversavam. 

Bruce sabia que o filho estava apaixonado. Harry vendo a animação de Teddy e como ele ficou feliz toda vez que falava de Damian, ele suspeitou que o menino fosse o companheiro de seu filho. Teddy, é claro, não percebeu. Por isso ele e Bruce se juntaram para aproximar ainda mais os meninos. Harry teve a ideia da viagem como um presente de formatura, Bruce já havia visto a previsão do tempo e marcou para um dia chuvoso. Realmente, tudo havia sido planejado de uma forma que nada fosse suspeito.

Teddy não ouvindo o que os mais velhos estavam falando, conseguindo apenas ver quando suas mãos se tocavam as vezes, comentou com o outro menino.

— E eles não perceberam que tudo foi um plano. 

— Dois jovens derrubaram dois adultos experientes com sucesso. — Damian sorriu.


End file.
